


Spur of the Moment

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Jokes, Banter, Casual Sex, Centaur Adora, Comedy, Cunt Jokes, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Horse Jokes, Humorous Ending, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Nonsense, Parody, Premature Ejaculation, Premature Orgasm, Stupidity, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora has lost something very important and requires Glimmer's aid to retrieve it.(Features AU Centaur Adora)





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: This fic is almost pure randomness for the sake of a laugh. It does have some sex parts. But its primarily meant to be nonsensical. I based it off the by now, really old "I lost my keys" meme. Or whatever to call it.  
I just needed to cool off with some dumb, light-hearted fic. A few gloomier tones snuck in, but ah well.

Adora barged into Glimmers room, her hooves clopping anxiously against the floor. “Glimmer! I need your help!” the centaur exclaimed. The ehterian groaned and rolled out of her couch, yawning. “What is it Adora? I was trying to take a nap.” The princess rubbed her eyes and stood at attention. Adora grinned awkwardly. “Uh, yeah... you know the keys to the armoury you entrusted me with?” Her hoof scraped against the floor.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “What did you do?” she asked with drawn out tone. “I didn’t do anything!” Adora whinnied, then tapped her fingers together. “Or well... not directly.” She added. Glimmer rubbed her forehead. “So what DID happen?” she said with a sigh. “Weeeeell...” Adora’s eyes darted from side to side. “I put it in my special hiding place, but now I can’t get it out...” She bashfully added.

Glimmer raised a brow. “Can’t get it out? Don’t you mean you lost it or?” the princess. Adora shook her head. “Yeah, no. It’s stuck somewhere in there.” The centaur cleared her throat awkwardly. Glimmer shifted her weight. “Why does it feel like one of these cases where you’re about to ask me for a weird favour?” Glimmer pointed out hesitantly. A bashful grin slowly crept across Adora’s features.

The princess let out a groan and threw her arms up. “Sheesh, fine. What is it?” she huffed and put a hand on her hips. “Think you could go back there and fetch it?” Adora pointed behind her as she raised her tail. One of Glimmer’s eyelids twitched. “I’m sorry, what? Back WHERE?” Glimmer suddenly burst out. “What? You’ve been there dozens of times.” Adora said nonchalantly. 

The etherians cheeks flared up as she coughed. “T-That’s beside the point!” Glimmer squeaked. “Right now I need an explanation why you just...did  **that** !” the princess inquired. “Well... when I need to keep something really safe, I stick it in my special hiding place. It’s almost always vacant, it allows me to always have it nearby. And: Who in their right mind would even CONSIDER looking for it there?”

Adora emphasized with a toss of her mane. The other teen opened her mouth and raised her hand, then simply stood there with a curved finger. Her eyes slowly eyeing the muscular girl in front of her. “Okay...” Glimmer admitted after an extended silence. “Sooo... mind rooting around in there for the keys?” Adora asked, leaning in towards her friend. The centaur bashfully flicked her tail.

Glimmer glanced between Adora’s flanks and her upper body. “How did you even- actually, no. Let’s just get this over with.” Glimmer muttered as she dragged her palm down her face. She stretched, then walked around to the rear of the centaur. Adora followed Glimmer as she walked, then casually lifted her tail as the princess reached her haunches. Glimmer blushed as she glanced down at Adora’s mottled package.

“So, what exactly do you want me to...” Glimmer trailed off as she put a hand on Adora’s rump. “Just shove it in there. And rummage around. It’s big enough to not hurt even if I’m flaccid.” Adora casually stated. “How are you so calm about this? I’m literally about to fist you!” Glimmer exclaimed. “Well, yeah? Wouldn’t be the first?” Adora questioned. Glimmer scrunched her nose as she went beet red. 

“Yes! During...” The princess bit her lower lip. “Special somebody time...” She ran a hand through her sparkly hair. Adora tilted her head. “What? What’s different now? Do we need to be in a designated area? Not wear clothing?” she asked quizzically. Glimmer took a deep inhale. “Lets up that aside from now... so I just... go in there?” she asked. Adora nodded and gave her the thumbs up. 

Glimmer grimaced and pushed her outstretched hand against the folds. The parted ways easily, gingerly smearing lubricant along her fingertips as she slid in deeper. “This feels so weird when your genitals are resting.” Glimmer murmured. Adora gave a slight shrug. I know you’re a lot more... ‘private’ when it comes to these things. But, sorry. I can’t really relate to that. It’s not how I was raised.”

Adora explained in a reserved tone. “I know, it’s not your fault you were... raised in a barn.” Glimmer gigglesnorted before regaining her composure. “Oh, ha ha.” Adora jested, crossing her arms. “Glad to see you’re taking this a bit better now.” The centaur smirked back at the etherian. “But really though. I appreciate that you are at least trying to learn why we outside the horde are um... more modest.” 

Glimmer gave a coy wink before she slipped inside up to her wrist. One of Adora’s hind hooves lifted from the ground, and scraped anxiously against the tiles. “Something wrong?” Glimmer asked with concern. “No, it’s fine... just know I might get aroused from this.” Adora shot Glimmer an apologetic smile. Glimmer returned a deadpan. “Well, duh. I’m rooting around inside your privates?” she retorted.

“I would honestly be surprised if this didn’t arouse you.” Glimmer’s face lit up again as she rolled her eyes. “Your hands are so soft...” Adora murmured. “What?” Glimmer blurted out. Adora’s hoof was pushed back down as her tail shot upright. “N-Nothing!” Adora nickered. Nervously running her hand through her hair. Glimmer narrowed her eyes, but started to do a circular sweep inside Adora’s depths. 

Adora tried her best to suppress an adorable whinny, but with little success. Glimmer’s eyes slowly widened as the centaurs pride began to swell to its full size. “Isn’t this like... weird to retrieve items?” Glimmer questioned. “S-Sometimes. I usually know what I have them. They only really get jumbled if I pop a boner while out doing stuff. And/or if I’m running and jumping a lot.” Adora replied.

“Someday, I’m going to ask you the ‘how’ and ‘why’, but not today.” Glimmer sighed bemusedly. Adora flared her nostrils as a brief squeeze of flesh surrounded the princess's hand. Glimmer’s hand twitched for a moment. She then started padding the left side of Adora’s tunnel. A smile crossed her face as she withdrew her hand, clutched around something. She held her hand up high. 

“Ha! Got it!” She proclaimed triumphantly. “Thought I felt something brush against my knuckles!” Glimmer finally took the time to actually look at the object. “Wait, this is a...” Using both hands, the princess pulled the blade out from its sheath. She started at it dumbfounded. “WHY IS THERE A KNIFE IN YOUR VAGINA?!” she cried out. “What? That’s my emotional support armament.” 

The centaur looked mildly offended. “It has a scabbard, and it’s locked with a clasp. I’m not stupid. I’ve slept with that ever since I was a foal, it makes me feel safer.” Adora retorted with a frown. Glimmer took a deep breath. Putting the knife down on a nearby table. “Okay... there’s more stuff in here.” She said calmly. “Well, yeah? Otherwise it wouldn’t be a storage?” Adora questioned, as if it was obvious.

Glimmer lowered her eyelids, then close to just punched back inside Adora’s warmth, eliciting a nicker from the blonde girl. Glimmer patted around inside, going halfway with her entire forearm. Her tongue stuck out sideways before she grinned. She slid out of Adora, whom in turn flicked her tail. Her clit showing its appreciation to Glimmer. The princess jumped a little at this. 

“Geez Adora! Don’t wink at me like that!” Glimmer settled down as the large bead folded back into the sopping crevice. “Sorry, it just happens.” Adora said bashfully. Glimmer opened her palm to see what her next prize of the horsecunt treasure hunt was. The princess blinked several times. “Adora? What the FUCK?!” Glimmer waved the miniature centaur in her hand with agitation. 

“What? Bow made that for me. I don’t want to risk losing it.” Adora stated softly. Glimmer’s eyelid twitched. “Just... have it on your desk?” Glimmer balked at her friend. “Huh, yeah that would also work. I can’t look at it whenever I want then though...” The centaur paused hesitantly. “You could break it with a flex?” Glimmer pointed out. Adora’s eyes widened. “Oh right... I forgot its kinda fragile.”

Adora paused for a moment. “Yeah, it's not worth the risk of losing it to just have it nearby. Put it aside for now please.” She finished. Glimmer glanced at the figurine, still dripping with Adora’s excitement. The etherian groaned and shoved her hand back inside, mumbling under her breath. Almost immediately, she pulled her hand back. A larger, spherical shape following with her as Adora nickered. 

Glimmer looked from the wine bottle, then up to Adora, than back to the bottle. “I’m... not even gonna ask.” Glimmer simply put it on the table next to her. “You could put it in and out a few times.” Adora whispered to herself. “What?” Glimmer blurted out. “I can times what?” she asked. “N-Nothing! Just thinking out loud!” Adora shot Glimmer an extremely guilty look.

Glimmer scrunched her nose for a moment, then sighed and went back to digging around Adora’s expansive vagoober. Glimmer now reached elbow deep, rooting around inside her friend as a soft scraping off the floor emanated throughout the room. Adora fiddled with her hands as she flared her nostrils. “C-Careful Glimmer! Your elbow is on my... pleasure beat.” Adora moaned.

“I’m not getting a stool to stand on. Just contain yourself.” Glimmer sighed. “G-Glimmer... you know I can’t last very long.” Adora whinnied. “Yeah, but you can also cum like, a bazillion times. So... I don’t see that as my problem. You deal with it, you lost the damn keys!” Glimmer huffed. Adora shifted her weight anxiously. “D-Did I do something wrong? You sound angry...” Adora murmured.

Glimmer stopped scraping around inside Adora. “Wha? Oh! Goodness no! I’m just a little... worked up. You just woke me up so I could fist you, non-sexually, because you lost your keys... not exactly a fun chore.” Glimmer shot her friend a weak smile. “O-Oh. Yeah, sorry... I was gonna ask Bow, but... you know how he gets.” Adora bashfully flicked her tail. “Yeah... I know what you mean.” Glimmer smirked.

“Oh, found something!” Glimmer exclaimed as she pulled out... “Is this a Snookers bar XL?” Glimmer raised a brow. “What? I need a lot of carbs. I don’t want to get hangry.” Adora replied. Glimmer rolled her eyes and placed it on the table. She shoved her arm back in. Adora briefly reared up as she whinnied. Glimmer held still nervously as Adora stabilized. “Haaa... not so fast!” she panted.

Glimmer grinned bashfully. “Sorry. It’s just so roomy.” She said, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. “I got one more fragile item in there, try to not make me cum before that...” Adora panted heavily, tossing her mane. “I’ll try.” Glimmer stated reassuringly. The princess moved slower, trying to avoid brushing against Adora’s now rapidly flashing pearl. Her eyes mesmerized by it.

Glimmer grunted as her shoulder touched the labia of the other girl. “How are you this deep, yet it’s all muscles?” Glimmer muttered as she fondled around. Adora was taking long exhales, visibly quivering. The etherians hand found grasp around yet another object. She carefully wiggled it out of the now twitching tunnel. Adora nickered and tapped hard against the floor as Glimmer slid out of her.

“F-Fuck... almost there...” Adora squirmed. “A framed painting?” Glimmer questioned. “D-Don’t look at that!” Adora managed to gasp out in a panic. Glimmer turned it around and wiped the lubricant off the surface. Her eyes widened. Adora tried to turn around, but saw it was already to late and hung her head dejectedly. “Why do you have a... did she draw? ... you miss her, don’t you?” Glimmer said softly.

Adora let out a low sniffled and wiped away a tear. “I... I don’t want to just throw it away.” She rubbed her shoulder. Glimmer put the frame awkwardly aside. “I get you grew up together, but it’s still uncomfortable for me because... well.” She spoke calmly. “Yeah, sorry about that...” Glimmer patted her friend’s flank. “It wasn’t your fault. It was just... not what I expected to find.” Glimmer giggled.

“Actually, I wasn’t expecting to pull  **anything** out of your nethers today, but you know.” The princess gave a playful slap on Adora’s rear. “Just relax though, I felt something else in there.” Glimmer lunged back in. “Got it!” she cheered. Adora neighed loudly as one of her front hooves slammed into the ground. And immense force clamped down like a vice around the princess’s arm. “Oh... right...” Glimmer squeaked.

Adora’s strong walls twisted and clenched around the etherians trapped arm. Warm gunk spurted onto Glimmer’s face as she groaned in annoyance. “Not in the hair...” She whined as Adora finished blowing her load over Glimmer’s pretty visage. Adora flared her nostrils as her orgasm died down. She glanced back, panting hard. “I think you look cuter with something on your face.” The centaur wheezed out.

Glimmer yanked her arm free as the grip let go. “Uh-huh...” She replied as she wiped the relatively thick splodge off of her. She held the item in front of her. “... WHY do you have an ocarina?” Glimmer shrieked in exacerbation. Adora scraped a hoof along the floor, still wobbling a bit. She shook her head and attempted to regain her composure. “Ish, is that what that is?” she slurred in her daze. 

Glimmer all but chucked the instrument onto the table with the rest. In frustration, she put a hand on either side of Adora’s length and slid her fingers inside, then pushed. Adora nickered as her tail swiped. The princess lit up her hand with a pink glow to get a better view inside. “What the... there’s nothing left in here Adora!” Glimmer cried out. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. 

“Aside from another Snookers, a compass, a boomerang and a spare, cleaned... but now soaked pair of Bow’s socks... why do you even have those? You don’t even have feet!” she yelled out. Adora raised her hand to reply, but just stood there awkwardly with an open mouth. Something lit up in Glimmer’s eyes. “Wait a minute...” She muttered thoughtfully, looking Adora slowly up and down. 

“Did... DID YOU JUST TRICK ME INTO GIVING YOU A HANDJOB?!” she blurted out. Adora stuttered and tried to respond. “Was this just an elaborate way to get me to do you a sexual favour? Are you  **serious** Adora?” Glimmer clenched her fists. “Did you REALLY just have me PERF- oh wait, here they are!” Glimmer chimed as she bent down and picked up the keys from a puddle of jizz.

**Author's Note:**

> Artistic illustration of the events.  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/zdpj94at78ozqvj/Lost%20Wallet%20small.jpg?dl=0


End file.
